


Hollow King

by xXWolf_PackXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angels, Arranged Marriage, Dark Magic, Demons, Eventual mpreg, Fantasy Creatures, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, POV First Person, PRINCE!LEVI, Prince!Eren, Prophecy, Reincarnation, Revenge, Tall!Levi, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Torture, Vampires, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWolf_PackXx/pseuds/xXWolf_PackXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Maria is threatened when an old enemy arises to claim back what was stolen from him meanwhile Eren is whisked off to live under the protection of prince Levi. Eren being unaware of the danger becomes confused and enraged until one day he is bestowed with a prophecy in which he is the key to ending the war. Eren then devotes himself to overcoming this enemy once and for all. Through love and loss Eren pushes on to fulfill his purpose and put the land back at ease.</p><p>"I always knew I was different from the rest of my kind"</p><p>"I'd run to my mother with tear filled eyes and ask why I am so different? She would smile and pick me up crushing me in her mother bear hug and tell me that I'm "special" that I have more power than my mother and father combined that one day I'll be a worthy king. I never understood what she meant but as time went on I learned not to question it."</p><p>For XxEvaSykes11xX <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dream Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleTiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiber/gifts).



I always knew I was different from the rest of my kind, for a long time the fact had been there to slap me in the face every morning, my parents with their big beautiful wings would waltz around the palace while I was bare backed and had the grace of a jittery troll, sometimes when I was younger I would cry about it; I'd run to my mother with tear filled eyes and ask why I am so different? She would smile and pick me up crushing me in her mother bear hug and tell me that I'm "special" that I have more power than my mother and father combined that one day I'll be a worthy king. I never understood what she meant but as time went on I learned not to question it.

My mother always used to lay with me before bedtime at night when i refused to sleep, she'd tell me stories of our ancestors and how they were mighty beings called angels they had wings that were bigger and more powerful than any other of our kind. The angels were beautiful and were kind but they were also fierce, there was another group of their kind; the ones that rebelled against their purity and turned into something dark. They were called demons. The angels were furious about this rebellion and fought to keep the demons from wreaking havoc upon the lands, until one day an enemy stronger than the two clans arose. The angels were forced to unite with the demons to bring down this new found evil but failed when the enemy created an army out of dark magic, one day  two beings more powerful than the others received a gift in which they were to use to bring down the enemy but failed and were killed, they were called the nephilim.

After they were destroyed the enemy advanced and destroyed what was left of the angels and demons leaving very few children, they did what they could to keep the race from going extinct but in the end the blood line dwindled and the clans magic became weak. One day the enemy and his army vanished, to prevent further destruction the angels and demons set up large walls around their  kingdoms only to venture out when necessary.

There are many different versions to this story but that was the one my mother always told me, the one thing the remained the same through all the different stories was the name that was given to this enemy. Whenever mother would tell me this story I would have to remind her not to say his name, to most people it was just a name but to me it sounded so dark and sad I couldn't bear to hear it.

This enemy so dark and filled with hatred he'd been crowned the hollow king. 

With so little detail in the story my mother told me I couldn't comprehend why someone deserved to be called something so heartless, it made me sad to think of someone as hollow. Surely he had his reasons right? How could someone just kill for the sake of killing? I didn't want to see anyone that way, I'd rather see the bad in someone than to see nothing at all.

Mother says that one day he will rise again to take back something he's lost, I don't like it when she says that it fills me with dread she says that when that day comes he will come back stronger than the first time that, it made me tremble with fear I wanted her to laugh and tell me it was a joke but somehow I knew it was true; somewhere deep down inside of me I knew it was not just some old tale, the fifty meter walls surrounding our kingdom and the rare appearances from other kingdoms was proof enough.  

Sometimes when I could I would sneak out to the garden and practice using my magic on the flowers I would plant, I would focus really hard on the seed then wait until the soil beneath me glowed with life and the flower bloomed beautifully, eventually my power grew and the gardeners started to notice so I'd have to venture off further than the gardens to an area hidden from the rest of the gardeners and maids where I could do as much damage as I wanted without any complaints.

I've never had too many friends; just a few of the servants and my personal servant Armin, my parents had introduced him when we were nine as my companion because i was lonely and a lot of the other servants were to busy to keep me company, at first Armin would only do anything I wanted he was shy and hesitant but when I made it clear to him that he wasn't there for me to boss around he opened up and we became the best of friends. We eventually became so close I would call him my brother in a heartbeat I share all my fears my thoughts hopes and dreams with him, to me he has always been more than just a servant he is someone I can confide in.  Armin and I had made a promise that one day we'd go see the ocean together and every chance we got we would remind each other of it, we were tied together in more ways than one.

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

 

I looked up from my book as I felt a faint rumble underneath my feet, I put my pen down and looked around drowsily; my eyes landed on the sky outside the window. The deep blue looked so beautiful against the moon, I stood from my desk and walked to the window before pulling back the curtains slightly to peer outside.

I was admiring the nice view of the sky when I felt the faint rumble again, I opened up the windows and leaned forward slightly to look down below, my eyes scanned the ground for a clue to the source of the rumbling. For a second I thought it was just another group of troll children playing in the garden when this time another tremble in the earth sent me flying straight out of the window, a gasp left my lips as I was staring at the sky letting gravity push me down. A shrill cry escaped my throat as my back hit the ground, tears rolled down my cheek and onto the dirt beneath me; my vision started to get hazy and I was losing consciousness.

I blinked lazily as I stared up at a particularly bright star, I turned my head when I felt something ghost across my hand I was confused when I saw black mist rolling towards me followed by a large pair of black boots. I looked up when the person crouched by my side, his face was covered  by a simple black mask that covered everything but his mouth and eyes. I felt a pang in my chest when I peered into the dark green eyes that stared back at me.

"Eren" rumbled a deep voice.

My eyes began to droop as I felt a soft hand brush my hair away from my face, my head dropped to the side as everything turned black.

 


	2. Chapter 1: To be or not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets some news that sends him into a state of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to update I was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of schoolwork e.e  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!

  _“Eren”_

_“Hmm”_

_“I love you Eren”_

_“I love you too”_

_My eyes fluttered open and I was met with a pair of dark green eyes filled with tears, my eyes grew wide as the man’s face grew angry._

_“What’s wro-” I was silenced by a hard slap across the face._

_“Don’t lie to me!”_

_It was easy to say I was confused as hell, I hadn’t a clue of what was happening and things were just getting worse. He flipped me onto my back pinning my arms with his knees, my wings trembled as he gripped them at the base._

_“What’re you doing?!” I squirmed underneath him trying to free myself._

_“I’m so sorry Eren” The man sobbed uncontrollably_

_My eyes began to droop as tears welled up, a searing pain shot through my back as I heard a loud ripping sound. My mouth opened wide in a silent scream as I strained against the man, I cried until my face was numb and the tears stopped flowing._

_He pulled my limp body up against him and sobbed into the crook of my neck, I let him cry as there wasn’t much else I could do, my body was in shock and moving was the last thing on my mind._

_“I love you Eren I’m so sorry”_

_He began to rock back in forth cradling me tightly to his chest._

_“Why? Why did you do this? Why did it have to be this way?”_

_“Eren”_

_I tried to reach for his face but my hand dropped as everything became hazy, the man continued sobbing my name._

_“Oh Eren”_

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

“Eren!”

I awoke to a face full of pillows and a heavy weight on my back, a piercing scream rang through the room and the pressure on my back intensified. I soon realized I was the one screaming as my throat quickly became sore, I continued to writhe and scream as I felt pain in my back.

“Eren calm down you’re going to hurt yourself even more!”

“Eren please calm down”

My mother’s warm hand combed through my hair as Armin continued working on my back, the pain became too intense for me to handle a I let out a soft whimper and reached out for my mother’s hand, she rubbed her thumb across my knuckles and hummed soothingly. I soon found myself struggling to stay awake as all the crying and screaming I’d done wore me out.

“Sleep Eren, everything will be fine I’ll be right here for you“

I simply closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

The moment I opened my eyes I was greeted by Armin’s big blue orbs looking at me with relief, I was still laying on my stomach snuggled warmly into the blankets; I sighed as Armin ran a small hand through my hair soothingly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay Eren” he looked at me with tears welling up in his beautiful eyes.

“What happened?” I cringed at the sound of my croaky voice.

“One of the guards found you last night you were lying in a pool of your own blood out in the garden they informed your mother and she requested my help in aiding you, Eren can you remember how it happened?”

I wracked my brain trying to remember something but all I could remember in the end was falling out of the window. I shook my head at him.

“All I know is I fell out of the window”

He nodded looking somewhat disappointed.

“What happened to my back? What were you doing to it?”

“I was stitching it up”

I shot him a confused look.

“you had a large gash on your back that was healing rapidly as we’d arrived to your room, there was dirt and small stones wedged into your wound, we had to cut it back open so we could clean it properly, it wasn’t healing very fast so I decided to stitch it up for good measure”

I frowned wondering how long I would have to lie like this.

“Can I move?”  

“Yes but move slowly”

As I moved to sit up a knock sounded throughout the room, I nodded to Armin who went to open the door.  My mother and father  entered the room with worried looks on their faces; I could tell they were concerned about my current state.

But there was something else.

I sat straight giving them my full attention as my mother perched herself next to me on the bed, she gave me a warm smile and took my hand in hers.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better”

She nodded and smiled hesitation flashing in her eyes; I looked to my father who stood behind my mother with a grim smile on his face.

“Is something wrong?” I asked my eyes flickering between them.

My mother squeezed my hand and looked down from my gaze, she sighed deeply and looked me straight in the eyes. My father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded at me.

“Cannot put this off any longer all I can hope is that you do not hate me for this”

My heart beat fast as she spoke, I gave her a questioning look and squeezed her hand.

“I do not understand mother”

“In two weeks you are to be wed to the prince of Trost”

A gasp came from Armin and frown came across my face as I let her words sink in.

“I still don’t understand”

“Prince Levi has asked for your hand in marriage and we have accepted, we’ve kept this from you long enough, I’m sorry my son but there is no backing out of this”.

My father looked away with sad eyes; I pulled my hand away from my mothers and stared down at the sheets.

“Why didn’t I get a say in this?” I asked looking up at them.

Anger bubbled up inside as they refused to say anything.

“Why am I being forced to marry a man I’ve met twice in my life? I don’t want to rule Trost! I don’t to leave everything in Shiganshina behind for some man!” I could barely contain my anger at this point.

“Eren this is not up for discussion” My father said with false anger.

I could tell he is just as distressed about this as I am.

“Mother?” I looked at her but she refused to look at me.

“What’s done is done Eren I’m so sorry” He reached forward to place a hand on my shoulder but I leaned away from him.

“I wish to be alone.” I whispered.

He sighed and they all stood to leave, Armin opened the door waiting for them to pass through.

“Wait! Armin please stay!”

He gave a small smile and stepped back into the room, as he closed the door a hand slipped through pushing the door back open. I frowned as my mother stood in the doorway.

“I know you’re having a hard time processing all that we’ve told you but I figured you should know, the Prince will be arriving in two days for your engagement ball”

And with that she left the room.

I sat there staring at the door when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap me in a hug, a tear streamed down my face and Armin placed a warm kiss on my cheek. I turned toward him and buried my face in his shoulder, I continued to cry as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“It’ll be ok Eren” he whispered.

This only made me cry harder, how would he know? I don’t want to leave Shiganshina; I don’t want to leave everything behind, I would never see Armin again, I would be in some foreign place with a man I don’t love. That’s not being ok.

As for Levi I could barely remember a moment when he wasn’t scowling, he was always antagonizing me and making crude comments. Levi and I could never get along when he visited us and he made it quite clear that he despised me, so why is he asking for marriage? Not to mention the fact that we are completely different, he is cold and quiet whereas I am friendly and well…Loud.

Last time he visited I was fourteen and he was fifteen going on sixteen, things couldn’t have been any weirder. We were both coming into our hormones and found ourselves in some odd situations, one time I we’d gotten into a scuffle in the garden and one of the servants made us strip and clean off outside, after some arguing he made me go first. I would turn around every now and then and every time his eyes would always linger on me in a way that sent shivers down my spine, but soon enough I found myself doing the same thing. I found his black shoulder length hair and cold blue eyes almost attractive, that ended quickly when his bad attitude became too much.

Words could not describe how much I despised the thought of marrying Levi and what made it worse was the fact that I know nothing about him, in the few months that he would stay with us when he visited the kingdom I learned nothing about him.

I gripped Armin tighter and took a few deep breaths “I don’t know anything about him Armin, I don’t understand why he wants to marry me, he always made me think he hates me”

“I know Eren, if it makes things easier we could ask your parents if I could go with you to help you settle in”

I nodded as a hiccup rippled through my chest, my eyes were drooping and I was leaning heavily on Armin.

“Just sleep I’ll be here for you” He smiled lovingly and helped me get settled back under the sheets.

As he was about to return to his seat at the bedside I patted the large space beside me gesturing for him to join me. He sighed playfully and nestled under the covers with me.

“If I must” he said teasingly.

I gave him a soft smack on the arm and he burst out laughing as I snuggled up against him.

“Love you Arm” I said quietly

“”Sorry Eren you’re not my type”

I gave him another smack but harder this time and he giggled.

“Love you too” He whispered.

I sighed letting Armin’s steady breathing lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's engagement ceremony takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left positive feedback so far <3

 “Eren hurry up!”

“Stop rushing me!”

The day of the engagement ball had finally arrived and the inside of the palace was bustling with so much activity that something as simple as walking to the ball room was an extremely difficult task. What made it worse was my nerves were shot and my heart was about to explode, I was about to meet the man I am supposed to marry for the third time in my life. Once I walk through those two gigantic doors there’s no turning back, I’ll be standing face to face with Prince Levi in a matter of minutes and then the engagement ceremony will take place. The ceremony won’t start until I get there (obviously) but with the way Armin is rushing me I won’t even have time to mentally prepare myself.

I tug on Armin’s hand before slowing down from the frantic pace the blond boy had set for us, he turns around to face me with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

I shake my head leaning forward onto my knees and hold up my hand signalling for him to wait while I catch my breath, he stand there tapping his foot impatiently.

“Please just give me a second, I’m nervous and you’re really not helping” I look up at him pleadingly.

His expression softens and he grabs my hand gently.

“I’m sorry Eren I’m just nervous for you too you know but everything will be fine ok?”

“But what about the ceremony?” Tears well up as a shaky hand reaches up to my shoulder “I don’t have a gift for Levi”.

Usually at an engagement ceremony the angel or demon grants each other with gifts, the gift is almost always a feather taken from their own wings. But because I don’t have any wings I don’t have a gift for the Levi.

I watch as Armin taps his chin thoughtfully, “I could give you one of my feathers?” he suggests with a light ruffle of his wings.

I shake my head “that won’t do, it has to be from me specifically”

Armin smiles reassuringly and squeezes my hand, “you’ll figure something out”, he winks with a knowing look in his eyes.

I nod as we resume our path to the ballroom.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When we finally reach our destination my mother is standing outside the doors with a proud look on her face, I bent down a little as she brought the hood of my white cloak over my head. It hung down low enough that you could only my mouth but the fabric was thin enough that I could see through it.

“When you’re ready son”

 I bowed my head as she nodded to the guards to open the door and walked through with Armin at her heels. A shiver ripped through me as I was suddenly left alone with the two guards standing quietly beside the doors. I took a deep breath and stepped forward nodding to the guards as I step into the ballroom.

As I walked down the aisle the rows of dukes and nobleman all bowed low in respect, I looked ahead to find a figure hidden a black cloak similar to mine standing tall beside a white pillar his black wings swaying proudly. With every step I became increasingly nervous, I didn’t even have to see him to know that Levi’s eyes were on me. I took a shaky breath as I took my place beside the pillar opposite to Levi; I looked up to the open part of his hood to see his thin lips tilted up in a small smirk.  _This bastard._

I jumped a little when priest’s deep voice suddenly spoke out.

“Please take a seat”

I hesitated until I saw Levi slowly kneeling down to sit on his legs, when I was comfortably seated on the cushion beneath me the priest removed the pillar and knelt beside us.

“We’re here today to engage these two young princes Levi”, he gestured to Levi “and Eren”.

I took a deep breath and balled up my fists on top of my knees.

“To create a bond that will keep them together beyond marriage, it is tradition for an engaged couple of winged descent to undergo the process of bonding before marriage” He held up a ball of red string.

“Would you please hold hands” He crossed his hands over in demonstration.

I swallowed thickly and reached my hands out; I let out a silent gasp as his strong fingers met mine. Strings of black electricity emitted from his fingers as white shot out from mine, our fingers laced together slowly with electricity still buzzing. The people in the aisles gasped in awe. My fingers twitched and shook nervously as he gave my hand a small squeeze, the priest was still speaking but his words fell on deaf ears when all I could think about was Levi’s strong hands wrapped around mine. I mentally screamed at myself when I found myself enjoying the warmth of his palm against mine, didn’t want to like it, I didn’t want to like  _him_! I so badly wanted to deny the fact our hands fit together so well. I didn’t want him to be the one standing at the end of the aisle when I get married, I didn’t want anything to do with him.

  The priest slowly wrapped the thread around our wrists; he tied a knot on top of our wrists hesitantly as he if he were afraid of the electricity crackling around our hands. The priest started to pray in a foreign language making big hand movements; I was honestly getting a bit freaked out but was relieved when he stopped. The rest of his script passed in a blur leaving me startled at is next announcement

“Levi will now make the proposal” He removed the string on our wrists and stepped back.

My heart jumped into my throat when the priest gestured for me to stand up, I stood shakily to my feet as Levi moved onto one knee and bowed forward slightly. I bowed my head down to him and he straightened up removing the hood of his cloak, I clenched my eyes shut as he reached up to remove my hood. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes looking down at the man kneeling before me, the sight before me was one I was in no way prepared for.

He was staring up at me with adoring eyes; his shoulder length hair was gone instead he now donned a neat undercut with the longer parts hanging just below his ears. He reached out and took my hand holding it gently between both of his own, he looked me dead in the eyes as he began to speak.

 “Eren Jaeger, I promise to protect you to keep you out of harm’s way” his deep velvet voice rumbled softly.

“To be your wings when you need to fly” his eyes lingered on my shoulders sadly.

“I want to rule my kingdom with you by my side, I want to be your love I want to be the only person you’ll ever want”

He looked down for a moment letting his words sink in; my heart beat loudly anticipating his next words.

“Will you marry me?” He looked back up at me with eyes as intense as ever.

_Last_   _chance to back out Eren_

Every part of me was screaming at me to say no but the word just wouldn’t come out, my breathing quickened and I started to tremble slightly. Levi seemed to sense my hesitation and squeezed my hand reassuringly; I looked away from him for a second before looking back at him. He was watching me with a worried look, I took one last deep breath before I answered.

“Yes”

My subconscious was roaring in outrage but I pushed it further to the back of my mind. I wanted to rip my hand away from his and scream at him, to tell him how much I hated him. But I just couldn’t move.

I stood there in a daze as he slipped a ring on my finger looking extremely relieved.

I sat back down on the cushion feeling slightly nauseous but still managing to keep a neutral face. The priest smiled at us before patting my hand encouragingly.

“You will now exchange gifts” He turned to Levi and nodded his head.

The raven nodded back as the priest handed over a cushion with a black Crystal necklace sitting proudly on top, three feathers decorated the twining crystal, they were all sleek and shiny, and they were well preened and were a shade of black that matched Levi’s hair. Two were smaller than the large one that rested beautifully in between them.

He leaned forward and clasped it around my neck letting out a small puff of laughter when his fingers brushed a sensitive spot on my neck, he sat back and smiled as he admired his gift.

“It’s beautiful” I whispered not intending for him to hear.

I assume he’d heard me anyway when he smiled again and bowed his head.

But now it was my turn and I still had nothing to give him. I turned and met eyes with Armin who smiled and mouthed a word that I couldn’t quite understand, I looked back at Levi still trying to decipher Armin’s message in my head. Then it clicked.

I raised my hands slowly as an idea formed in my head, he sat perfectly still while my hands hovered over the sides of his head. I closed my eyes focusing hard on my task; a moment later a gasp was heard from the people in the aisles I opened my eyes to behold my creation.

Small delicate vines wrapped around Levi’s head in a twirling motion with small black and red roses sprouting sporadically along the vine. I sat back nervously and gulped.

“I hope you like It” I squeaked.

He took it off slowly making sure to be gentle, I watched impatiently as he twirled it around admiring the small roses had bloomed beautifully around it.  He looked up at me smiling as he placed it back on top of his head.

“I love it thank you”

I let out a sigh of relief and forced a smile on my face.

We stood and bowed to each other before bowing to the priest; he announced the start of the celebration and collected his things when the guests started to stand.

It felt like a huge weight had just come of my shoulders when Armin led me out of the ballroom to change into my ball clothes. I didn’t let myself enjoy the feeling for too long especially when I knew I’d have to face him again very soon.

Somewhere deep down inside I secretly hoped that I could learn to love him one day, if I was going to marry him I can at least learn to like him. Right?


	4. Chapter 4: Social lethargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tactfully avoids Levi during the ball, but how long can he last until Levi has him cornered ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really slow updates lol I'm a shitty person  
> (also sorry for the lack of Levi/Eren interaction)

Armin squeezed me tight as tears flowed freely from my eyes, the sight before me had thrown me into such a horrified state that even Armin and the maids had trouble consoling me. Armin rubbed soothing circles on my back and rocked back and forth.

“Eren calm down please it’ll be fine, you’ll be fine” he cooed reassuringly.

I pulled away and grabbed him by the collar shaking him slightly.

“It won’t be okay Armin!” I squealed “I look like a girl! Look! Look at me!”

I stood up and stepped in front of the mirror. I wore a white shirt with big frills hanging over my chest and a black bow sitting on top around my collar, a thin belt was looped around my waist leaving the rest of the blouse to hang over my thighs, the sleeves reached my elbows and were tight enough to cut circulation.

I looked down to my legs which were squeezed in the tightest (they weren’t really that tight) white pants I’d ever worn that were also tucked into knee high boots (thingies) that topped of the girly look. I honestly just wanted the night to be over with; there was nothing worse than looking like a fool in front of your future husband and his family. I stared at the strange necklace around my neck and grumbled annoyingly.

Armin huffed and stomped over to the wardrobe before throwing the doors open crankily. He rummaged around for a moment then pulled out a long white and blue coat and threw it at my head, I held it on front of me and shot him a questioning look. He rolled his hand in a “get on with it” gesture and crossed his arms.

“If your mother gets cross it is  _not_  my fault”

I rolled my eyes and slipped the coaton hastily, glancing at myself one more time in the mirror I nodded and walked towards the door.

“let’s get this over with” I grumbled walking out the door.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I don’t know how long I’d been wandering around the ballroom being bombarded by dukes and duchesses complementing my “beautiful gift” to Levi, but I was starting to get a tiny bit tired and I hadn't even spoken a word to Levi yet. Which was also fine by me because in all honesty I didn't really want to talk to him just yet, so every time we were within a few feet of each other I would try and strike up a conversation with someone to further prevent the inevitable meeting.

Eventually I saw my chance and made a stealthy escape to the large balcony while Levi was being followed by a bunch of young princesses, after slipping quietly out the glass doors I made my way to the darkest corner and slumped over the thick concrete barrier.  I heaved a giant sigh and stomped my foot childishly  _Why can't it be over already!_ I'd never really enjoyed balls, they were always so blunt and boring without any children my age, It's even worse now that I'm rushing around trying to avoid the man that I'm doomed to be stuck with for the rest of my life. After a few more moments of wallowing in self pity I huffed and stood up.

I looked up to the sky  taking in it's simple beauty as another whine rose out of my mouth, with lack of anything better to do I tried spotting constellations in the sky. After a few minutes of fruitless search no constellations were found and my neck was starting to ache, I was considering heading back inside the ballroom when all of a sudden black cloud of fog drifted over my eyes. Feeling more than a bit scared I stood there as still as a statue afraid of moving, I took deep breaths trying to stay calm until someone came out and found me. 

I soon found out that calling for help wasn't necessary when the fog slowly faded and the sight of the balcony greeted my eyes, just when I thought everything was fine I felt a slight tug in the pit of my stomach. I was overwhelmed with the urge to fly. I didn't make any sense as I had no wings in the first place, but still I found my self climbing on top the barrier. That's when I really started to panic, I tried with all my might to climb back down but to no avail. As I started to feel myself tilt forward tears began to flood my eyes, with no other thought my mind the only I could do was cry for help.

"H-help!"

It was hardly loud enough for anyone to hear me but at least I tried.

I jolted forward and in a split second I was soaring towards the ground, my arms flailed wildly grabbing at thin air.

"Eren!" 

The sound of wings beating steadily below me grew louder until I landed into a pair strong arms, at this point I was sobbing and crying uncontrollably, I held the person's shirt in a death grip as if it were my life line.

"Shh Eren you're safe, it's okay now "

I looked up trying to get a good look at the man's face but my eyes were blurry for crying. A few moments later I felt my self being set down on solid ground and let out a sigh of relief, wiping the rest of the tears from my eyes I looked up to see my savior was none other than Levi himself. A very angry looking Levi.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He's the first one to speak up.

I shook my head furiously and tried to stand up, "I don't get why the hell your so mad but-" I stopped mid sentence due to him grabbing my wrist and forcing me back to the ground.

"You don't get why I'm mad! I come out here to talk to you after you spend half the night avoiding me only to see jumping off the goddamn balcony! Which takes me back to my original question"  His eyes bore into me in rage "What the hell were you doing?".

I couldn't but feel like a child being scolded for doing something they had been told not to do, Levi just made me feel so small. What made it worse was this was the first time I'd spoken to him in years ( apart from the ceremony) and he was already treating like a nuisance.

" I came out here for some fresh air then all of a sudden I went blind for about a minute then I had the sudden urge to potentially commit suicide, I didn't exactly want to jump of the damn balcony mind you! Now if you'll excuse me I would like to leave before you make me feel like even more of a child!" I gave him the biggest glare I could muster and turned to leave.

I should've known better than to think he'd just leave me alone but I could only hope, until he grabbed me by the arm and spun me to meet his considerably softened gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way" He pulled flush against his chest and held me tight, "I was just really worried"

I could tell he was sorry but that didn't make it any easier to look him in the eyes, his cold blue eyes unnerved me in such a way that it made me reluctant even look at them at all. Even the fact that he was apologizing made me wonder, what had caused Levi to change so much since were kids?

"I'm sorry too I just need some time alone if you don't mind, I've got so much to process right now"  _and your presence doesn't make it any easier._

I didn't miss the small look of disappointment that crossed his face but I said nothing as he nodded in understanding.

"As you wish" he gave a small bow and made his way back to the glass door but not before calling out one more time " If anything like what you told me happens again please tell someone, there are dark forces at work as of late it's not wise to be alone"

I gave a small nod as he walked back inside and took one last glimpse at the stars _, there are dark forces at work... It's not wise to be_ alone.

Just what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haters gonna hate, your mamas gonna hate. I know you're gonna hate..... -.-  
> lol "dark forces at work" what is this? Harry Potter?  
> look bitches winter is coming


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes on a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update that wasn't ten years late! isn't it a miracle!!!  
> It's short but i hope ya'll enjoy <3

The rest of the ball had been pretty uneventful and had ended just as blandly but I was glad it was over, I'd said my awkward goodnights to Levi and his parents and made my way to my bedroom where after removing my god awful clothes I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*

The next morning I was woken by a soft shake to the shoulder and bright sunlight,  after taking a moment wake up enough to communicate with the person who woke me I looked up to see Armin smiling softly above me.

"Hey Armin" I sat up and took a look around the room, my clothes had been removed from the floor and the curtains were opened to reveal a sunny morning.

"Goodmorning, I'm sorry I had to wake you up earlier than usual but your day is going to be occupied by Levi and I thought you might need more time to prepare" he smiled sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head "thank you, I don't what I'd do without you"

He simply winked and walked to my wardrobe to pick my outfit for the day. Once I was presentable and ready for the day we made our way down to the dining hall for breakfast, I tried not dread seeing Levi so much but the moment I tried cutting him some slack  my anger at him bubbled back up. What I was looking forward to was some explanation, and Levi was the only one I could get them from.

As we entered the hall the delightful smell of various food scent my stomach into a rumbling frenzy, I was pulled out of my joyous daydream as Levi  stood to bow. Feeling flustered I bowed back and reluctantly sat opposite to Levi, I opted to avoid eye contact and focus on my food only speaking when spoken to. 

"How are you feeling this morning, Eren?" 

Still avoiding his eyes I poked at my eggs shyly "I'm feeling fine thank you".

After receiving no reply I looked up to find him staring at me with an unbelieving look on his face.

"what is it?" I asked exasperatedly

"Is something wrong?"

This made my blood boil, how dare he ask such a stupid question. Of course something is wrong! I'm marrying the most confusing man in the world and with no explanation, not to mention this man used every opportunity to torment me as a child. I slam my hands down on the table and stand up causing the chair to topple backwards.

"Is this a joke? Who do you think you are, Levi? What in this earth compelled you to ask for my hand in marriage after years of convincing that you hate my guts? I have no clue of what you're playing at but I will not willingly be your little plaything!"  I stand before him heaving angrily trying to muster every bit of hatred I could possibly hold into my glare.

"Eren I know it's hard to understand, and you will get your explanations just calm down-" 

I shake my head and take a step away from the table "I will not calm down, you have no right to tell me what to do"

I turn on my heel and storm out of the room without another word.

~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

After pacing aimlessly around the castle for a while I ended up in the garden sitting in the grass under a large tree, I'd calmed down considerably since my outburst but i was still in no mood to see Levi. I sat against the large trunk poking at the grass causing little flowers pop up around me, I'd just begun to weave the flowers together when I heard light footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Levi standing a few feet away with a worried look on his face, I glared at him and stood up to leave but he was faster. He grabbed me by the arm and shot me pleading look.

"Please just hear me out"

I stood to rooted to the spot as I contemplated leaving just to anger him, but my curiosity got the better of me forcing me to sit back in my flower patch and wait for my well deserved explanations. I stared at him expectantly as he sat in front of me collecting his thoughts.

"I know you would like to know what's going on, and I would really like to tell you but-" There it was the 'but' that had me regretting my choice to give him a chance, "it's not the right time, I wish you could know but it's not the right time"

I was already on my feet walking away from him and his crappy excuses.

"Eren wait please!"

I whipped around shoving at his chest as he tried to approach me again.

"No I don't want to hear your excuses, just leave me alone!" I turn away from him as tears well up in my eyes, "you should've just let me die" 

I walk away as tears slip down my face, I know I probably hurt him more than I had meant to but I was too mad to care. I shuffled up to my room tiredly and collapsed on the bed letting my thoughts carry me away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I was too tired to write anything else and I didn't want to keep people waiting again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will be easier to write seeing as this chapter was sorta chopped in half.  
> Thank you all for reading!!! xxx <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ^w^ please feel free to drop any questions or ideas in the comments section.  
> please note that chapters will get longer as the story progresses!  
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
